Lanstriderism
Overview Lanstriderism is a religious movement founded by Christoph Narle. Named after the monk and self-proclaimed "Champion of Justice" Neesa Lanstrider, the followers believe that she is the true Goddess of Justice and that Tyr has either shirked or failed in his duties in upholding Justice. Neesa herself has never weighed in on the matter. The movement is considered blasphemy by the orders dedicated to Tyr and is branded a cult by them but due to the small size of the movement and fact that the members promote common causes to Tyr, they have left the movement to its own devices so far. They have no base of operations. Organization Lanstriderism is a very small movement, currently only one member strong (Christoph Narle himself), to say this movement is in anyway organized is doing it too much credit. Replacing a beloved God is not an easy task and many people are against the idea but as news of Neesa and Christoph's deeds spread across the land, in time the people may come around to the idea. Christoph currently runs the whole organization himself and is constantly promoting his teachings along their travels. Order of the Open Eyes Even though the movement is only one member strong, the Order of the Open Eyes was founded by Christoph and which he remains the Chief Paladin. Being brought up in the traditions of the Paladins, Christoph founded this new order as part of Lanstriderism to be the military might behind the movement. "Justice has been blind too long and with this our eyes will always be open to injustices in the world so we can restore balance to those wronged". While anyone can believe in Lanstriderism, only those brave warriors and clerics chosen can join the Order of the Open Eyes. The symbol of the Order of the Open Eyes is the symbol of Neesa Lanstrider (See Right) The order's chief beliefs include: * One must keep their eyes open to the injustices of the world and must take every step to right all wrongs * Punishing the doers of evil and helping those in need is the highest honour in life. Material wealth and power is to be shunned for the pursuit of this honour * Virtue is best trait a person can posses. It is its own everlasting reward and those of the Order of the Open Eyes should inspire it in those they meet, through their actions and their words. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver During the adventures in Phandalin, Christoph Narle spoke with Sister Garaele about converting the Shrine of Luck to Lanstriderism. She would not listen but the two parted on good terms. After the Red Brand's attack on the Stonehill Inn, in which Neesa and Christoph defeated 11 thugs and a Bugbear unaided as well as saving all civilians caught up in the attack, the town has been more inclined to listen to Christoph's preaching. Many of the townspeople see their deeds as divinely aided and miraculous. Though still unwilling to believe Neesa is herself a Goddess (this is not helped by her childish demeanor) the people are inclined to believe them agents of the Gods in some form or other and are more open to Lanstriderism as a result. Notable People and Places People * Christoph Narle, Founder and Chief Paladin in the Order of the Open Eyes * Neesa Lanstrider, Founded in her honour and the central figure of worship. Places None as of yet